Pensées parasites
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: Receuil de drabbles. Drabble 9 en ligne. 1 - Où il est question de Quatre, de Heero et de couscous... 2 - Où il est question de regard. 3 - Où il est question de larmes et de cadeaux. 4 - Où il est question d'amitié...
1. Drabble 1, Repas

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Gundam Wing.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K.  
_Genre :_ Drabble, Général.  
_Pairing :_ Aucun.

_Note : _Premier drabble (c'est-à-dire un texte contenant _moins_ de mille mots, le plus souvent de 100 ou 200 mots) de ce receuil. Le titre « Pensées parasites » vient du faire que tout ces petits morceaux de rien, ont envahit m'ont esprit et refusé de le laisser en paix jusqu'à ce que je les « couche sur papier ». Et sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Si Trowa était incroyablement doué pour préparer à manger (mais lui dès qu'on lui mettait un couteau entre les mains…), que Wufei se débrouillait plutôt bien et que Duo ne faisait pas brûler l'eau des pâtes, il ne fallait en _aucun_ cas laisser Quatre approcher d'une plaque ou d'un four. Il en résultait toujours une somme de catastrophe qui pouvait aller de la simple omelette brûlée au couvercle de la couscoussière qui avait jaillit sous la pression, creusant un trou impressionnant dans le plafond et maculant l'intégralité des murs de la cuisine de semoule.

Cependant si vous aviez demandé à Trowa, Wufei et Duo si ils préféraient voire Quatre ou Heero faire la cuisine, ils auraient tous répondu Quatre _sans aucune hésitation_. Parce que pour Yuy, préparer un repas consistait à ouvrir l'emballage des rations de survies fournies par J. Et dieu seul savait ce que le savant fou mettait dedans..!


	2. Drabble 2, Regard

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Gundam Wing.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K.  
_Genre :_ Drabble, Général.  
_Pairing :_ Un Duo/Heero tellement léger que je doute qu'il soit nécessaire de la signaler...

_Note : _Et voilà le deuxième drabble de ce receuil. J'ai aimé l'écrire (vraiment!), j'espère que vous aimerez le lire.

* * *

Quatre adorait passer du temps à regarder ses camarades. Trowa qui pouvait rester des heures plonger dans un livre sans en relever une seule fois la tête, s'isolant du monde qui l'entourait et oubliant qui il était et quelle était sa mission. Wufei qui faisait chaque matin ses katas, répétant inlassablement les mêmes mouvements avec une grâce poignante pour un être si rigide. Heero qui tapait sur les touches de son ordinateur pendant des heures et des heures, au point que Quatre se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à part taper des rapports et préparer leurs missions (parce qu'honnêtement, ça ne pouvait pas _réellement_ lui prendre des journées entières !). Et enfin Duo… Duo qui ne savait pas rester immobile, dont une jambe, un bras, une main était toujours en mouvement mais dont les yeux ne quittait _jamais_ le japonais, le couvant d'un regard d'une tendresse absolue.

* * *

_Une réaction?_


	3. Drabble 3, Présents

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Gundam Wing.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K.  
_Genre :_ Drabble, Général.  
_Pairing :_ Aucun.

_Note : _Voici le troisième drabble, avec un peu (voir beaucoup) de retard. Je m'en excuse. Et bonne lecture.

* * *

Duo avait décrété depuis bien longtemps, après la mort de Solo pour être précis, que pleurer ne servait ça rien. Cependant lorsque le matin de son anniversaire il avait trouvé quatre paquets soigneusement emballés dans du joli papier cadeaux argenté, posés sur son bureau, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser ses larmes couler.

Lorsque ses camarades l'avait vu sortir de sa chambre vêtu du jean et de la chemise que Quatre lui avait offert, portant au poignet la gourmette que Trowa avait mis tant de temps à choisir, laissant dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter un baladeur mp3 dernière génération (offert gracieusement par un Heero qui l'avait fabriqué de A à Z) et une magnifique aquarelle les représentant tous les 5 (réalisé par Wufei) ils ne firent aucun commentaire sur ses yeux rouges. Ils se contentèrent de répondre d'un hochement de tête au sourire lumineux que Duo leur adressa. Parce que les mots (n'importe lesquels) étaient inutiles à cet instant.

* * *

_Les réactions sont toujours les bienvenues !_


	4. Drabble 4, Amitié

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Gundam Wing.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K.  
_Genre :_ Drabble, Général.  
_Pairing :_ Aucun.

_Note : _Bonne lecture!

* * *

Wufei n'aimait rien de mieux que le silence. Toutefois il dû faire une croix dessus lorsqu'il rencontra Duo et plus encore lorsqu'il commença à partager missions et planques avec lui. Le jeune américain était bruyant, remuant et semblait s'être donné pour but de devenir son ami. Wufei l'avait _détesté_ pour cela.

Duo, lorsqu'il avait surpris pour la première fois Wufei agenouillé devant l'autel à l'effigie de sa défunte femme, avait été tellement surpris qu'il avait ouvert et refermé la bouche plusieurs fois sans émettre le moindre son. Puis il avait vu (_compris_) le regard que le chinois avait posé sur lui, si plein de détresse et de souffrance… alors il s'était incliné, maladroitement, avant de refermer la porte de la chambre le plus doucement possible. Wufei avait décidé que le natté était peut-être un peu plus que l'idiot irrévérencieux qu'il se plaisait à être, ce jour là.

* * *

_Je crois que ce drabble est mon préféré parmis ceux que j'ai déjà posté (quoique j'aime beaucoup celui sur la cuisine aussi...). Dites moi ce que vous, vous en avez pensé !_


	5. Drabble 5, Détermination

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Gundam Wing.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K.  
_Genre :_ Drabble, Général.  
_Pairing :_ Trowa/Quatre.

_Note : _Bonne lecture!

* * *

Trowa aimait profondément Quatre. Le doux, le gentil, le mignon petit Quatre. Cependant lorsque le blond arborait ce sourire froid et calculateur, il le terrifiait… parce qu'il savait, sans aucun doute possible, que le blond n'hésiterait pas une seconde à tous les tuer, lui, Heero, Wufei et Duo, si ils se mettaient sur son chemin.

* * *

Je suis désolée. Vraiment ! Mais j'ai eu tout un tas de choses à faire et j'ai pas réussis à trouver une minute à moi pour poster la suite (ou même pour écrire).  
J'espère qu'il y aura toujours un peu de monde pour apprécier ce drabble et le suivant. Bises !


	6. Drabble 6, Parfait

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Gundam Wing.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K.  
_Genre :_ Drabble, Général.  
_Pairing :_ Aucun.

_Note : _Bonne lecture!

* * *

Heero, de l'avis de la majorité, était le soldat_ parfait_. Quasiment aussi à l'aise avec des couteaux que Barton, presque aussi callé en explosifs que Maxwell, à peu près aussi bon stratège que Winner et ayant autant de calme et de sang-froid (en mission) que Chang. Oui, J était particulièrement fière de son élève. Ce à quoi il n'avait pas pensé, ou qu'il avait _négligé_, c'était le caractère ombrageux du japonais qui devenait carrément insupportable lorsqu'il avait un rhume ! Et rien que pour _ça_, Duo aurait volontiers étripé le savant fou (et y aurait pris un malin plaisir !)…

* * *

Pile-poil 100 mots. J'suis contente, c'est le premier... (Oui, il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup pour être contente...) =P


	7. Drabble 7, Poings

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Gundam Wing.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K.  
_Genre :_ Drabble, Général.  
_Pairing :_ Aucun.

_Note : _Un petit truc sorti de nul part alors que je glandoullait... Bonne lecture !

* * *

La première fois que Heero avait rencontré Quatre, il s'était dit que les Profs avaient _sérieusement_ dû abuser d'il ne savait quelles substances pour avoir fait de ce _gringalet_ un pilote. La seconde fois, Heero s'était abstenu de faire toute remarque (bien qu'il n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis), le coup de point que lui avait mis le blond colorait _encore_ sa mâchoire.

* * *

Alors..?


	8. Drabble 8, Pâques

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Gundam Wing.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K.  
_Genre :_ Drabble, Général, Humour.  
_Pairing :_ Aucun.

_Note : _Du grand n'importe quoi comme je n'en avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Je reprend l'idée de la chasse à l'oeuf que j'ai utilisé dans mon drabble sur X-Men. J'aime bien l'idée de tout ces adolescents, plus ou moins grands, plus ou moins sérieux courant un peu partout pour du chocolat (personellement, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ça. Courir, hein! Parce que le chocolat...)! J'arrête de "parler" et je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture et "Joyeuse Pâques à vous tous!"._

* * *

_

La première fois qu'ils passèrent Pâques ensembles après la guerre Duo décida qu'il voulait faire une chasse aux œufs. Il lui fallut moins de trois secondes pour convaincre Quatre (après tout il était question de _chocolat_), Trowa ne fit pas mine de si intéresser (mais une lueur un brin concupiscente s'alluma dans son regard alors qu'il regardait Quatre). Wufei fut plus dur à convaincre. Après tout, Pâques était une fête chrétienne et il n'était _certainement_ pas chrétien. Duo dut user de ses meilleurs arguments et lui promettre de faire _tout_ ce qu'il voudrait toute une journée (et puis lui aussi aimé le chocolat alors même sans ça, il aurait fini par dire « oui »). Heero accepta immédiatement, étonnamment.  
Duo chargea Rachid d'aller acheter les chocolats, _beaucoup_ de chocolat, et de les cacher. Le top départ de la chasse fut donnée en début d'après midi.  
Le soir, alors qu'il savourait une poule en chocolat au lait, Duo se demanda si il devrait s'inquiéter ou pas de l'acharnement quasi _psychotique_ dont Heero avait fait preuve durant la chasse (il ignorait que le japonais _aimait_ le chocolat à ce point là !), après tout il avait faillit _égorger_ Quatre quand celui-ci avait voulut se saisir d'un père noël (?) en même temps que lui !

* * *

Alors..?  
Sanka *qui s'est donné envie de chocolat mais qui n'en a pas sous la main...*


	9. Drabble 9, Apparence

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Gundam Wing.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K.  
_Genre :_ Drabble, Général.  
_Pairing :_ Aucun.

_Note : _Je dois cette "Pensée Parasite" à Meanne77, son commentaire au sujet du chapitre 5 m'a fait réfléchir en quelque sorte. Ce qui suit en est le résultat. Donc Mademoiselle (Madame?) Meanne77, j'espère que ce texte laissera apparaître Quatre sous un autre jour. Bonne lecture. 

* * *

Quatre était furieux. _Vraiment_ ! Comment cette fille avait put lui dire qu'il était trop gentil et trop lisse - alors "non merci, je ne sortirais pas avec toi" ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait être trop gentil, au moins ?  
Est-ce qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il soit sauvage comme Trowa ? Mystérieux comme Wufei ? Exubérant comme Duo ? Ou alors silencieux comme Heero ? Parce que "franchement ils sont plus cool que toi"... Est-ce que ça avait vraiment une quelconque importance ?  
Enfin, lui savait qu'il n'était pas lisse. Après tout est-ce qu'un homme qui était un ex-terroriste, qui avait sauvé le monde - _deux fois!_ - pouvait réellement être _trop lisse_?

* * *

Alors..?  
Sanka *qui "rien du tout"*


	10. Drabble 10, Erreur

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Gundam Wing.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K.  
_Genre :_ Drabble, Général.  
_Pairing :_ Aucun.

_Note : _Je pense qu'on peut considérer ce drabble comme étant la suite du précédent._

* * *

  
_Trowa s'en voulait. Comment avait-il put dire à Quatre qu'il était gentil ? Il savait pourtant bien que depuis cette fille - une _idiote_ écervellée qui ne méritait même pas que Quatre posse les yeux sur elle tellement elle était _insipide_ - le mot "gentil" était à bannir de toute phrase contenant les mots "Quatre", "Raberba" ou "Winner". Il savait également, et surtout, que derrière son apparence de gentil - encore ce mot ! - fils à papa se cachait un homme au caractère entier et généreux, ainsi qu'une détermination sans faille. Toutefois Quatre, en dépit de toutes ses qualités, n'en était pas moins incroyablement rancunier !  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner maintenant...__

* * *

Alors..?  
Sanka *qui "rien du tout" encore*


	11. Drabble 11, Réconciliation

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Gundam Wing.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K.  
_Genre :_ Drabble, Général.  
_Pairing :_ Aucun.

_Note : _Et voilà la dernière partie de mon petit triptyque "Trowa/Quatre". J'espère que vous aimerez...

* * *

L'ambiance à l'appartement avait été glaciale depuis que la langue de Trowa avait « fourchée ». Au point que Duo, Wufei et même Heero avaient essayé au maximum d'éviter de se retrouver en même temps en compagnie des deux hommes. Ça avait été terriblement fatiguant et en même temps il y avait un petit quelque chose d'absolument hilarant à voir Trowa se creuser la tête pour trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner.  
Néanmoins, ce matin, l'affaire semblait _enfin_ close.  
Tout ce que savaient Duo, Wufei et Heero a se sujet se résumé à la silhouette de Trowa se glissant dans la salle de bain à la suite du blond, quelques injures étonnamment imaginatives et à une phrase de Quatre coupée en plein milieu, puis plus rien… jusqu'à ce que Quatre ressorte de la pièce avec un sourire crétin suivit de Trowa avec un sourire encore plus crétin.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Personnellement je dois avouer que je n'en suis pas complètement satisfaite mais c'est pas grave... je verrais plus tard si j'arrive à l'améliorer comme je voudrais.  
Sanka *qui veut une nouvelle carte mémoire*


End file.
